The Shinobi's Brand of Justice
by DfangOO
Summary: When something goes wrong with the merging process on Mount Myuboku, Naruto finds himself in a new world. With the threat of the Akatsuki back in his world, can he find a way back in time? Naruto/Kara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Justice League.**

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback -**

"_Alright, now we are going to try merging to enter Sage Mode," Fukasaku explained to Naruto. _

"_Merging? What do you mean," the blonde shinobi asked._

"_Normally you must remain perfectly still to draw in nature energy and enter Sage Mode. By attaching myself to you I can draw in nature energy for you while you're in motion," said the elder toad._

"_Awesome, then what are we waiting for," Naruto said excitedly as Fukasaku hopped onto Naruto's shoulder. The elder toad began gathering natural energy to give to Naruto. What he didn't expect was the chakra of the Nine Tails within Naruto clashing with and rejecting the merging process. Fukasaku was thrown from Naruto's shoulder and turned around to find the blonde missing. _

_Naruto opened his eyes to find he was no longer at Mount Myuboku, but in a strange place he did not recognize. "WHAT THE HELL, WHERE AM I!"_

**End flashback –**

'It's been a year since that day and I'm no closer to finding a way home or figuring out what happened,' thought the blonde from his tiny one bedroom apartment in Metropolis. In the last year he had used his clones to learn a language he didn't understand. He has built a reputation from offering his services and training as a ninja to pay the bills. Word was spreading about the boy and his abilities.

**Daily Planet –**

Clark Kent was at his desk reading over reports of the blonde. Many newspapers including the Daily Planet have run articles on him over the past year, but Naruto has yet to give an interview. Clark has been keeping an eye on the blonde for a while, not sure how he feels about him. Naruto has not shown himself to be a threat. He very openly uses his power and that goes against how Clark has always tried live his life. Naruto offers his services to people, but for money. Naruto has worked side by side with the local police on several occasions. Over time the authorities could not argue with the fact that the blonde always comes through. Basically, Clark did not know what to think of Naruto and was still trying to figure him out.

"Earth to Smallville," said a voice Clark knew well. Coming out of his thoughts he looked up to see none other than Lois Lane. Clark and Lois had started dating before she found out he was Superman. Lois eventually gave up on her infatuation with Superman and decided to focus on someone more real. She started dating her co-worker and best friend Clark Kent before she found out the truth. To say she was pissed and hurt was an understatement. Clark only wished for Kryptonite when faced with the wrath of Lois Lane. After time to absorb everything and come to terms with it Lois and Clark began to work things out. They agreed that there would be no more secrets between them and have had a better relationship because of it.

"Hey Lois, I was just looking through these articles," said Clark.

"Again? What's got you so interesting in this guy," Lois asked.

"I just don't know. Just trying to figure him out I guess," Clark told her while running his hands through his hair.

"You know he refuses to give interviews," she said puttering her hand on Clark's shoulder.

"I think he's cute," came a new voice that Clark and Lois knew was Kara.

"Really Kara? He doesn't even try to hide who he is. No one knows all that much about him. Its almost like he appeared out of nowhere," said Clark.

"I think you're worrying too much cousin. He hasn't caused any problems and the police have even come to appreciate his help. I heard he saved a girl from some kidnappers recently. She was the daughter of a wealthy family and was being held for ransom. He managed to get the girl out safely then take out all the kidnappers," Kara said excitedly.

"Why so interested Kara? Does someone have a crush," Lois asked with a smirk.

"No, I just think he's kinda cool and interesting," she said.

"LOIS, I WANT YOU AND CLARK IN MY OFFICE," Perry White called. After entering the office Lois and Clark sat down on the other side of the desk.

"That Naruto kid said he was willing to give us an interview and I want you two on it," said the chief. Clark and Lois were surprised at this news.

"Why the change of heart chief? I thought he didn't give interviews," said Lois.

"I don't know, but I want you down there before he changes his mind," said their boss. They soon left his office to get their stuff.

"Can I go," Kara asked with a hopeful look in her eye. "Please, I promise I won't get in your way." After much pleading Clark finally gave in.

**Naruto's apartment –**

Clark, Lois and Kara arrived at the small apartment where the blonde let them in. "Thanks for coming," Naruto said greeting them. "It's not much, but I like it."

"I have to admit we were surprised you decided to talk to us. You've never given interviews in the past," said Lois.

"I know, but I figured that if I gave at least one interview the press would stop hounding me for one. Have a seat and we'll get started. Would anyone care for a drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine," Clark replied looking the blonde over. He noticed very quickly the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

"You wouldn't happen to have some coffee would you," Lois asked.

"No I'm afraid not. I tried that stuff once and I couldn't stand the way it tastes. I have some water, soda and some sweet tea if you'd like."

"Oh I'd love a soda," Kara said catching the other blonde's eye. Naruto had couldn't deny she was attractive.

"How about you Ms. Lane," Naruto asked.

"I guess a water will be fine," she replied. After handing them their drinks they all took a seat. Clark, Lois and Kara sat on the couch while Naruto sat in a recliner. "So I guess I'll start with the obvious question. Where did you come from," Lois asked.

"That's a long story, one I don't feel like getting too much into at the moment. I will say I came from a place far away from where. Another world actually, but I'll leave it at that."

"That's pretty vague," Lois commented. "Alright then, what about your powers. Where did they come from exactly?"

"They're called jutsu and are techniques I was trained to use where I come from," Naruto answered.

"So you've had some kind of training then," asked Clark.

"Well yeah, you don't get to be a ninja without training," the blonde said.

"So you're some kind of ninja? Don't ninja where black and operate in the shadows," Lois asked.

"Are you talking about those ninja I've seen in some movies? Where I come from it's a completely different kind of ninja. Yes, a good ninja knows how to use shadows and stealth, but there's more to it than that. Ninja where I'm from are basically mercenaries. Villages hire out their ninja to complete missions. Once the mission is complete the village receives compensation from the client and the ninja get a cut of that compensation," Naruto explained.

"So is that why you've been offering your services for money," Clark asked.

"I've gotta pay the bills somehow," Naruto told him.

"You're helping people and expecting something in return. Does that not bother you at all," said Clark.

"You're saying I should be like Superman and the others. I think it's great that they help and not ask for anything in return. I respect them for that. This is how I earn my living."

"How does that work exactly," Clark asked.

"I divide jobs up by rank. D-rank jobs have the lowest risks and lowest pay. It can be jobs like babysitting or mowing someone's lawn. I hate those boring jobs personally,

but I can't afford to be picky. C-rank jobs have slightly more risk and combat might come into play. It goes up from there to B and A rank jobs. A-ranks are the highest jobs I do and have the highest pay. Where I'm from we have a step beyond that which is S-rank. They have the highest risk of death or serious injury and the toughest combat," Naruto finished explaining. "Damn, that was a mouthful."

The whole time Kara was listening intently to Naruto's answers to the questions asked. She wanted to learn more about the blonde ninja.

"You don't seem to concerned about people knowing about you," said Clark.

"You mean I'm not running around in a mask and a flashy costume. I have my reasons, but I'm not getting into them," was the blonde boy's reply.

The interview continued for another hour before they were finished. Clark, Lois and Kara were walking out the door. "It was nice meeting you," said Kara.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nice meeting you too, Kara was it?" She simply nodded and walked out the door.

"Thanks for the interview," said Lois.

"Maybe now people will stop asking me for one," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Dream on," the female reporter said.

"Crap," the blonde replied.

"You feel better now Smallville? He seems like a nice enough guy," Lois said as they got outside.

"Well he was honest back there. Even though he was holding back more than he told us," said Clark.

"You were checking to see if he was honest," Kara asked her cousin.

"I used my hearing to listen to his heartbeat. There's still too much we don't know about him," he reasoned.

**Next day –**

Superman and Supergirl were being in a warehouse in Metropolis being exposed to Kryptonite. The two were on the ground to weak to move and tied up with chains. There were no visible signs of anyone around. Naruto was currently on the roof of the warehouse looking in a roof window at their current situation.

'Well this doesn't scream trap at all,' thought the blonde sarcastically. He entered the building and made his way over to the two weak heroes. They looked up to see the blonde ninja clad in a black and orange suit with a black headband and red cloak with black flames on the bottom.

Before he could do anything a beam of light surprised Naruto and hit him in the back. "So glad you could make it," said a voice. "You can call me Luminus."

Luminus walked over to the ninja that lay on the floor. "Not much are you? I knew this job was too easy."

Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke confusing Luminus. "Were you saying something?" Luminus turned around to see Naruto unharmed.

"I figured that would draw you out," said the ninja.

"How did you know," Luminus growled out.

"A mysterious call that tells me where Superman and Supergirl are. I get here and the only people that seem to be here are them. Kinda obvious if you ask me," Naruto replied.

Luminus made five duplicates of himself and aimed his laser pistol at Naruto once again. "I'm going to end you this time kid."

"Hey clones, well if that's how it is check this out," Naruto said as he brought his fingers together. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu," **the room was suddenly full of 10 clones of Naruto. "I can do that too." Using his great speed Naruto was about to take Luminus down easily.

Now that he was dealt with Naruto proceeded to get rid of the Kryptonite with a clone and channeled some wind chakra into one of his kunai to cut the chains holding Superman and Supergirl.

After regaining their strength, Superman and his cousin watched as Luminus was arrested. "That was totally awesome back there," Kara said to Naruto.

"Never underestimate a ninja," the other blonde said proudly.

"I'll admit that was nice work," said Superman.

"That guy was a joke. I know a cat more dangerous than him," said Naruto. "Well, now that this is taken care of I'm off."

"Wait, someone called you and told you where we were," Superman asked.

"Yeah, no name or anything. Just someone telling me you guys were being held captive and could use my help," Naruto replied,

"Well thanks for the help," said Supergirl. Naruto gave her a thumbs up before leaving.

**Lex Corp. –**

"This blonde is certainly interesting," said a bald man in a business suit.

"Lex, he beat Lumins with little trouble," said a female.

"I wasn't expecting Luminus to win Mercy. This was merely a test," Lex said. "I gave Luminus that Kryptonite to trap Superman, but I didn't expect Supergirl to be there as well. I then had one of my men call Naruto and tell him of the situation. I think we learned quit a bit this evening."

"So what now sir," Mercy asked.

"I think it's time to meet this young man face to face," Lex said.

"Yes sir, I'll set it up at once," she said before walking off.

Lex turned his attention to an article in the Daily Planet written by Clark Kent and Lois Lane. It was the interview that Naruto had given to the reporters. "This should be interesting," he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Justice League.**

**Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton: Thanks for pointing that out. I went back and changed it to Lex Corp. **

**Chapter 2**

It was 9 in the morning when Naruto walked into Luthorcorp. He was wearing casual clothes. He wore a green t-shirt with jeans and sneakers with a black leather jacket. He was surprised when he got a call that Lex Luthor wanted to meet with him. He stood now in front of one of the wealthiest men in Metropolis.

"So nice to finally meet you. Naruto was it," said Lex.

"Why exactly did you want to meet with me," asked the blonde.

"Straight to the point I see," Lex said. "You've caused quite the stir, you know that? We have aliens and humans dressing up in masks and capes like it's Halloween. Some with powers so great they alone could brink this world to it's knees. They say that they're here to help, but if you ask me they're a blight on society. They fly around acting like they're better than everyone and the masses look up to them and call them heroes. Then you come along, no masks or capes. You possess powers of your own, but make no effort to hide. People see you on the street eating hotdogs and doing laundry."

"Are you going somewhere with this," asked a bored Naruto.

"You're not like them are you," Lex said as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm still not seeing what it is you want. I've got things to do you know," said Naruto.

"Very well, I'd like to put your skills to work for me. These people may be seen as heroes, but they're vigilantes in capes. Imagine what would happen if their power was suddenly turned against the human race. Surely you can see the potential threat of that," said Lex.

"I'm not interested," was Naruto's reply.

Naruto soon left the office leaving Lex to his thoughts. "Did the meeting not go as expected," Mercy asked.

"If he won't join me so be it," replied Lex. "If he gets in my way he will regret it."

"Bruce Wayne is here for your meeting," Mercy informed him.

"Send him in," said Lex.

**Bruce Wayne's hotel room –**

"Bruce, I heard you were coming," Clark said as he entered.

"I just came from a meeting with Lex," Bruce informed him.

"What was that about," Clark asked.

"A new project he's working on to create a new energy source. He thinks I'll want in on it," the billionaire explained. "He's close."

"What's he going to do with it though?"

"I don't know," Bruce said before pulling out a copy of Naruto's interview. "Interesting reading. What do you think of him?"

"I'm still not sure what to think of him. He did save Kara and me recently. I owe him one for that," said Clark.

"I saw him leaving Lex's office before our meeting," Bruce told him.

"Any idea why," Clark asked.

"Maybe we should ask Naruto," he suggested.

**That night –**

A couple of crooks were being arrested outside of a jewelry store. The owner and Naruto were outside talking to Maggie Sawyer.

"I'll say again that I wouldn't mind having on the force Naruto. Are you sure you won't reconsider," said Maggie.

"You know why I can't Maggie," replied the blonde.

"I know, nice job on the catch by the way. These guys have robbed at least 10 other jewelry stores," she said.

"Thank you for your help as well," said the grateful owner. "I'm afraid I can't pay you right away though."

"That's no problem. Give me a call and we can work something out later," said Naruto. After thanking him once again the storeowner took his leave.

Pulling Naruto aside out of earshot of the other officers Maggie addressed the blonde," Are you any closer to finding a way home?"

"I've tried summoning the toads, but that doesn't work. I've tried asking the furball, but he's not talking. Uh, this is so frustrating. The Akatsuki could attack the Leaf anytime and I won't be there to do anything," exclaimed Naruto running his hands through his hair.

"Looks like we've got company," Maggie said. Naruto looked to see Superman coming toward them.

"Maggie," Superman greeted. "What's going on here?"

"Naruto just caught us a couple of robbers. They've hit several other stores before this one. Are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow Naruto," she asked.

"You bet," replied Naruto.

"Great, we'll be seeing then. Later you two," Maggie said before taking her leave.

"You know Maggie," asked Superman. "How did you two get so friendly?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later, which is not now. What brings you here," asked Naruto.

"I wanted to ask you something. Is it true you had a meeting with Lex," Superman asked.

"How did you know about that," the blonde asked.

"I've had an eye on Lex for some time. He's not the philanthropist he portrays himself to be. I'm wondering what he wants with you," said the man of steel.

"Well he doesn't like you guys very much. He thinks you're a threat and I should join him against you," Naruto explained. "I told him I'm not interested."

**Meanwhile –**

Batman was outside Naruto's apartment. He opened one of Naruto's windows and made his way inside. He began looking through Naruto's things for anything that would reveal more about the blonde. He found a book of Naruto's finances from the jobs that he's worked. To his surprise the cat beside him was replaced by a puff of smoke as Naruto emerged from it and tackled Batman to the ground. He held a kunai to Batman's throat.

"Do you make it a habit of breaking into people's places? I don't like people going through my things without permission. What are you doing here," Naruto questioned.

"Get that thing away from me," stated Batman.

"Breaking and entering is illegal, even for you. Now answer my question. What are you doing here," said Naruto.

"You show up out of nowhere, no one knows anything about you and you expect us to trust you," Batman said.

"You hide behind a mask. Your life revolves around keeping secrets and you question me. You are not the authority here. You're a man in a cape that helps out, and that's all you are. Don't come here and judge me," said the blonde.

Batman glared at the blonde, but Naruto glared back unafraid. "If you're not from this world what are you doing here?"

"I have no obligation to tell you that," Naruto said before jumping back up to his feet. Batman stood back up as well before walking back to the window to leave.

"We'll be watching you," stated the Batman.

"I don't doubt that," replied Naruto. Batman then left leaving Naruto alone. The blonde walked over to the table Batman was just at and pulled out a listening device that was hidden. He put the device in his pocket before walking out the door.

**Back with Superman and Naruto –**

"You know Naruto I think you're alright," said Superman. "Out of curiosity, what made you decide to show yourself to the world like this?"

Naruto got a far off look in his eyes as if he was remembering something. This did not go un-noticed by Superman. "I have my reasons," the blonde simply said.

"What were you doing out here to catch those robbers anyway," Superman asked.

"I was on the job. The owner was worried his store would end up being hit so he hired me to look after the place. When those two tried to break in I captured them. Mission accomplished," said Naruto. After Naruto said this the memories of a clone came to him, making the ninja aware of the events at this apartment.

"Well I need to get going," Naruto said. "By the way, tell Batman to stay out of other people's things." With that Naruto sped off.

Superman's eyes widened and he was left wondering how Naruto could know what Batman was up to.

**Bruce Wayne's Hotel –**

Batman had returned to his room through the window. He was greeted by Alfred while we was pulling up on his computer the audio from his device that he planted in Naruto's apartment.

"No bullet holes, no blood. Was the evening uneventful sir," said Alfred.

"I was paying a visit to Naruto's apartment. He was there and caught me by surprise," said Batman.

"He caught you by surprise? What will everyone think," replied the butler. Ignoring the comment Batman began listening to the audio that came through. What he heard was the sound of a monkey. Batman turned on the tracker in the device to see its location. It was currently located and the Zoo. "He found the device."


End file.
